Stranger Than Fiction
by HangingOnYourEveryWord
Summary: The day before moving to Forks, Bella finds and reads the Twilight series. What will she do when she moves to Forks and meets the Cullens? What changes? What stays the same?Read to find out! ExB, rated T just in case. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT AN!
1. Stranger Than Fiction

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… sadly. **

**Warning! Some OOC parts in this story. I know that a lot of people do these types of stories but I see that a lot of them have been forgotten so I decided to give it a try. I don't mean to copy the idea. So please don't get offended. Parts in bold (throughout the story) are from the book.

* * *

**

I sighed again as I looked up at my white ceiling, bored. I had just finished packing and it was only 10 A.M.

The small town of Forks, Washington is where I'm going.

My parents are divorced and right now I live with my mom, who just got married. So, I'm going to move in with my dad. Not only to give the newlyweds space and time together but my step-dad, Phil, is a minor league baseball player who has to travel a lot which causes my mom to stay home with me.

I can see that look in her eyes when she says she doesn't mind staying here though. It's one of longing and sadness. Therefore, I'm now moving to the place I hate the most.

I decided to go to the local bookstore to find some new reading material but made sure to tell Renee, my mom, where I was going on the way out.

When I made it there I waved in greeting to the owner before going to the back of the store, where all the unseen and (to me) most interesting books are.

While there I suddenly saw books that I've never seen here before. It was what looked like a series of 4 books. All black. The first was called Twilight with an apple held by hands. The second, New Moon, has a flower on it. The third, Eclipse, with a red ribbon. And the last one, Breaking Dawn, has a chess piece on it.

It looked interesting enough and for some reason something in my gut was telling me to get these books.

After informing my mom I was home I went to my room and starting reading the back.

**About three things I was absolutely positive.**

**First, Edward was a vampire.**

**Second, there was a part of him-**

**and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-**

**that thirsted for my blood.**

**And third I was unconditionally and irrevocably**

**in love with him.**

Well, it sounded really interesting so I started reading it.

I dropped the book in shock and started hyperventilating after reading the first few pages. I ran to the bathroom and started rinsing my face trying to calm my self down.

No. It's just not possible. It has to be coincidence. There's no way someone wrote about my life. Yet, something was telling me that this wasn't a coincidence.

After my breathing calmed down I went back to my room, shakily picked up the book, and continued reading.

If this really was about me and someone, somewhere knew what was going to happen in my life and wrote it down, then I was going to finish this series if it was the last thing I do.

* * *

After I started reading I couldn't stop. I read and read and continued reading until I finished all four books, which was at around 3 in the morning.

My mom didn't question me when I read during dinner or about what I was reading for which I was glad. What was I supposed to say? " Oh. About that mom, I was just reading a series about my life. No big deal." Really?

I mean if this is true than my life is not only stranger than fiction, but literally _is _fiction.

I got almost no sleep. My mind still reeling with the fact that I _might_ meet and fall in love with a vampire who wants to kill me for my scent then we get married, have a half-human half-vampire baby that my best friend (who's a werewolf) imprints on and finally get changed into a vampire myself. Oh and how could I forget that vampire royalty will want to kill my future family? Wow. I've only read about them and have started thinking of them as my family already.

I think I've gone insane.

By the time I went to sleep it was about 5 A.M. and I ended up getting up at 6 for my flight. Well, I thought to myself, I guess I'll have to sleep on the plane.

* * *

"**Bella," my mom said to me before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this." **Wow. Talk about déjà vu.

"**I want to go" **And this time it isn't a lie. After thinking when I was a little more refreshed this morning I couldn't help but be excited by the fact that I'm going to meet the love of my life, friends, and future family.

I never really had a lot of friends. I always kept to myself, reading at an empty table at lunch or at the library. It never really bothered me. I was a wallflower, invisible. It's just the way I am. I hate attention.

"**Tell Charlie I said hi."**

"**I will"**

"**I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want – I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

"**Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

As my mom walked away after hugging me, I couldn't help but sigh again despite my excitement. I'll miss her a lot.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I knew I could deny it no longer.

The books were most likely all true. Everything that happened in the book with Charlie happened yesterday.

Though I should be freaking out that there are vampires here, I couldn't find a reason too. After all, I will end up growing to love them. Though one thing is for sure. I'm going to change what happens to make all our lives easier. And I know that soon the Cullens will be able to help.

* * *

Throughout the day I did everything like in the book except tried not to be too friendly with Mike. I _really_ don't want to deal with him admiring me (for lack of a better word) all the time, though even with reading the book I don't understand why.

I really do think I look plain. Not ugly, but not beautiful, at least until I'm a vampire. I became a little giddy with the thought of my future, I have to admit.

When it was time for lunch I was almost bouncing with excitement, though I did my best to hide it. I must have been doing well because Jessica didn't notice, though she was talking so much I don't think she noticed anything but the sound of her voice.

I couldn't wait to see what they looked like. But even with the description in the book, I was not prepared for their inhuman beauty.

**Of the three boys, one was big — muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. **Emmett. **Another was tall, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blond. **Jasper. **The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair. **Edward. **He was more boyish then the others, **though I know up close he would seem a more built. I couldn't help but admire how beautiful he was and can't wait until he gets over my scent so we could be with each other.

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque, she had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of **_**Sports Illustrated**_** swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. **Rosalie. I shuddered just thinking about how mean she'll be. **The short girl was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. **Alice.

I knew that I was gawking for way too long when I heard Jessica giggle next to me and whisper, "Those are the Cullens." As if it was a secret.

I snapped out of it when _he, _the love of my future life snapped his head over in our direction and looked at me.

Although I blushed, I shyly smiled and almost giggled at the look of confusion and frustration on his face, after all, I did know why that look was there.

As Jessica babbled on about them I nodded my head at the right times but couldn't help myself when she said it was weird they were dating and unthinkingly blurted out defensively, "That's not weird. They're not blood related and if they're in love with each other then they deserve that happiness."

Jessica gave me a look that clearly said, _What is wrong with you? _I once again almost giggled uncharacteristically but blushed and told her to continue instead.

I couldn't help but notice that Edward looked at me with burning curiosity that was stronger than before, most likely from that statement.

The rest of lunch passed slowly with me glancing at Edward frequently, trying not to get caught looking.

The bell rang once again snapping me out of my thoughts when I remembered I had Biology next.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**So.. I wouldn't mind some advice?**

**This is my first time really writing so I don't mind constructive criticism either as long as your not mean about it. Well, hopefully I'll be able to update soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**First time writer, **

**Loren**

**P.S. If you review, add as a favorite, etc. Edward will love you forever!**

**Okay, I can't really promise that but you could imagine it or dream about it :D**


	2. Open Book

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns basically everything. BUT! I do own Edward.. when I'm dreaming ;-)**

**Sorry, it took me so long to update! But, I just got out of school so I'll have a lot more time to write.**

**Thanks for the 2 reviews from Kendye and fishylishy!**

* * *

As I walked to Biology class I quickly started thinking of ways to make this easier for Edward.

I put on a turtleneck sweater this morning so it will cover the veins in my neck, arms, and wrists. There wasn't anything I could do with my hair to make this easier so I'll have to remember to stay still.

Damn I should've prepared more for this, I criticized myself.

When I walked in a breeze came threw the door with me and I saw Edward stiffen, like I knew he would.

I couldn't help but cringe not only at his glare but at the fact that I could practically feel his pain when I looked into his eyes.

This was going to be a _long_ hour.

* * *

Half way in the middle of class and I'm in the bathroom.

I figured he could use a few minutes to breath in while I'm not there. Hopefully it'll let him get a little use to my scent.

I took out a small bottle of perfume from my purse (that I brought for this specific reason). After rolling down my sleeves and the part of the sweater that was covering my neck I sprayed those areas and then fixed the sweater. I'm hoping it'll cover my scent at least a little bit.

On the way to the biology room I couldn't help but feel guilty. I decided to tell Mr. Banner I wasn't feeling good and lay in the nurses' office the rest of the class period.

One problem. When I got there, Edward was gone.

I felt disappointed that I wouldn't see him for at least a week but pushed that back. I did feel relieved though, when I remembered that he wouldn't be suffering anymore.

* * *

The rest of the week went by slowly; most likely since I've been waiting for Edward's return.

Most of the week I spent deciding if I should talk to Alice now that Edward isn't here.

That is until I remembered she could see the future when she smiled and winked at me one day in the hall.

On the weekend after I finished homework, cleaned the house, and unpacked what little I had left in a box (including the Twilight books), I went over what was supposed to happen this week.

And now I'm on my way to lunch (avoiding snow balls, I might add) going over what's supposed to happen today in Biology, _again_.

The first time we talk to each other. I inwardly squealed like a little girl. I couldn't wait.

I know I can't give anything away yet, which will be hard but I'll have to try.

When I walked in the door I tried _really_ hard not to look over at their table. It didn't work. In fact, that was the first thing I did when I walked in. And he was there.

When we sat down I kept looking over at him, and just like in the book the Cullens looked like they were in a movie.

And oh my goodness did he look, dare I say it, _sexy _when he flipped his snow covered hair out of his face and threw his back and laughed. At what I had no idea cause I was too busy looking at him.

Jessica giggled, probably at the look on my face, and Edward's head flicked over in our direction once again looking confused and frustrated at not being able to read my mind.

I smiled warmly at him, which made him look even more confused, before turning back to Jessica who looked shocked at my smile but shrugged it off which was surprising.

I swear I have no idea where this confidence came from but it's going to come in handy, that's for sure.

* * *

On the way to Biology Mike complained too much about the snow being gone to notice my excitement. I was practically bouncing with each step.

I sat down in my seat and doodled on my notebook, waiting for Edward to walk in.

I didn't look up when he walked in or when he walked next to me, but I did when the chair next to me moved.

"**Hello," said **_his _**quiet musical voice.**

His voice sounded like velvet, the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. And the small smile on his lips make me want to just crash my lips into his.

_Holy crow! This boy is beautiful._

"Hi," I said shyly. Damn it, where did that confidence go?

He got a little stiffer with my blush, and I couldn't hate it more than I did now.

"**My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."**

I almost shivered with pleasure at the way my name rolled off his lips.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you feeling better? You looked a little sick last week," I asked even though I knew what was really wrong. I didn't have to pretend to sound concerned. The affect he had on me _already_ was amazing.

He looked shocked that I, a mere human, would ask that when I should shy away.

He was about to answer when he was interrupted by Mr. Banner explaining the lab to us.

"**Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful I could only stare at him like an idiot.**

Man, I thought, the book was supposed prepare me for this!

"**Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent. **

"**No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."**

I didn't even think about showing off. I knew he would know the answers.

"Prophase." I said after a quick look at the microscope. "Would you like to look?" I asked before he could say anything.

"If you don't mind." He answered. I went to pass it to him and our fingers brushed. I couldn't stop myself from jerking my hand away. Not because of the coldness, but from the shock that passed through me.

"**I'm sorry." he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. **

And it went like this for awhile, until we finished. We were the first ones finished, like I expected.

I tried not to look at him since we had nothing to do, but that didn't work so well.

I almost gasped when I finally noticed how beautiful his golden eyes were.

"Wow," I said breathlessly. "You have beautiful eyes." I said it almost to myself, but he heard. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Thank you." He look curious again, but I could see the amusement in his eyes.

I blushed. God, I'm such an idiot.

He looked like he was having trouble breathing again so I decided to distract him with conversation.

"So," I started. " I heard you moved here recently too?"

His eyes became guarded. "Yes."

"Oh." I looked away blushing. Okay so maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

Before I could say anything else Mr. Banner came up to our table.

"**So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?"**

"**Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."**

**Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.**

"**Have you done this lab before?" he asked.**

I blushed, "Yeah, with whitefish blastula. I was in an advanced placement program in Phoenix." I admitted sheepishly.

"**Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away.**

"**It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. **I grasped at the chance to talk to him some more.

"**Not really," I answered honestly. **"I don't like the cold or the wet, but I'll get used to it." I smiled warmly at him.

"**Why did you come here, then?" **

"My mother got remarried last September. He plays ball so he moves around a lot. My mom wasn't happy so I moved up here so she could travel with him." I couldn't help but sound a little sad. I missed her.

"**But now you're unhappy. That doesn't seem fair."**

"**Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."**

"**I believe I _have _heard that somewhere before," he added dryly. **

**He continued, "You put on a good show, but I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see." Though he looked sympathetic.**

**I grimaced, "Why does it matter to _you_?" **I asked though I knew.

"**That's a very good question.", he muttered.**

**I sighed scowling at the blackboard. **Why can't we just talk normally already?

"**Am I annoying you?" he asked. **

"**Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read – my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned.**

"**On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read."**

"**You must be a good reader then." **I smiled knowingly.

"**Usually," He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultrawhite teeth.**

The rest of class I attempted to listen to Mr. Banner while not looking at Edward, which didn't work out so well.

I could tell he was having trouble with my scent again when he clenched his fists and turned away from me.

I had more trouble in gym then usual, thinking about Edward mostly.

And when I was walking to my truck I saw Edward leaning against his silver Volvo and flashed a smile at him which he returned. It made my day.

* * *

The next morning I looked out the window and groaned in horror. Ice covered the road. And snow on the grass.

Today was the day of the accident.

I got dressed quickly, didn't bother having breakfast, and made it to school early to try and avoid the accident.

When I got there I got out of my truck and sat at a picnic table reading _Wuthering Heights._

I just started reading when I heard a loud screech.

I looked behind me to see Tyler Crowley's van headed towards my car.

I couldn't help but cringe when it hit my car and the glass shattered everywhere.

That's when the screaming started.

* * *

"May I sit here?" Asked the smooth velvety voice that I loved. I looked up to see Edward's beautiful face looking down at me.

After Tyler was taken to the hospital, they towed his car away and I was able to check the damage on my truck. Surprisingly the only damage done was a _huge_ dent on the back.

Half the school's population went to the hospital to see how he was doing. Since I knew he would be okay I decided to stay in school. I _really_ didn't want to do any makeup work .

It took me a minute to realize that I was still staring at Edward. I blushed and nodded my head.

He grinned crookedly at me and said, "So how come you didn't go to the hospital with everyone else? It seems like anyone would take the chance to skip a day at school." He looked frustrated at the fact that he didn't know.

I tried to hide my smile at the cute look on his face and answered.

"Well I didn't want to have to make up work and Tyler will be fine."

My eyes widened when I realized I practically gave away that I knew what would happen and I tried to save myself.

"I um, I mean he _should _be fine. I think." Gosh, way to give yourself away Bella.

"Oh," he said looking confused at my reaction but dropped it. "So, what's your favorite color?" He grinned.

* * *

Edward continued to ask me questions at lunch and Biology. He then walked me to gym, which once again made my day.

On the way home I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was defidently falling for him.

Before I went inside I went to check the back of my truck for damage incase I missed anything.

I went around to the back and when I got there the dent was gone.

I had a feeling a certain bronzed-hair vampire used his inhuman strength to fix it for me.

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Okay. So it's a lot of stuff from the book but I promise that the rest of the chapters won't have **_**that**_** much Twilight quotes in it. Maybe a few quotes for the rest of the story but that's it. I have a lot of different ideas for other stories so I'll make sure to finish writing those at least half way before I start posting them and that way you won't have to wait more than a couple days for updates. **

**Reviews equal your love for Edward Cullen. **

**Love,**

** Loren3**


	3. Invitations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. What a lucky lady. =D**

**Author's Note: I bet you guys hate me right now, don't you? I'm so sorry! I don't know I started writing this chapter like 3 weeks ago but stopped in the middle of it cause I wasn't exactly sure where I was taking it. But I decided to write today so hopefully you guys like this chapter. It might be a little boring but don't worry it's going to get interesting _really_ soon. Also in the last chapter the glass that shattered was from Tyler's car not Bella's. These are a few reviews I wanted to answer I probably won't do this every chapter though. Thanks for all the reviews though! They're all wonderful. Oh. Btw, if I make any mistakes or you see any problems don't hesitate to tell me. I have no Beta.**

**Bellaandedwardforever02: I know which stories you're talking about and I like reading them too but I wanted to do mine this story a little differently. When I read your review though, it gave me an idea. I am going to start writing a story like that and I know exactly who Bella is going to read it with. Since your review kind of sparked the idea in my idea, I'll give you a preview of my story and then you'll know how I'm going to write my story. **

**Monique.: I planned on having Bella telling Edward about the book or him finding out some way. Either this chapter or next. Thank you for the idea though and yeah when you first start writing it's a little scary like "What are they going to think of it?" and "Am I a horrible writer?" But I'm sure you'll do fine. It comes out pretty easily once you actually start writing. So when you do start writing make sure to PM me with the news of your first story! I'll read it. **

**Mrs. Alec Volturi: I actually like that idea a lot. I think I'll probably use that but change it a little. If I do use your idea I'll make sure to credit you in the AN at the beginning of the chapter and send you a preview of the next chapter! Thanks a lot!**

**Well. Here we go. **

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into around a month. Things have been going good here in Forks. I'm getting used to the rain, and even though I miss the sun I end up enjoying the rain sometimes. The rain beating on the roof and window create a surprisingly calming rhythm, and I find myself reading or taking small naps.

Every chance we get (only in Biology, sadly), Edward and I talk. He constantly asks me questions varying from what my favorite color is to what I miss the most about Phoenix. He must have gotten used to my scent because I only see him curl his hand into fists every once in a while. And I don't know how he feels but..

I've definitely fallen in love with him.

Besides that things are pretty normal. I've done my best to not give Mike the wrong impression and I think he's gotten the hint.. _I think_. And though I find Jessica and her gossip annoying, I still sit next to her at lunch. Though most of the time I talk to Angela or keep quiet and and glance at Edward every other minute.

Gosh, I'm pathetic.

So now it's the first Wednesday of March (I'm in Biology with Edward asking me every detail of my life, of course) and, just like in _Twilight,_ Jessica sat away from Mike and he was unusually quiet all day. Which means, Mike _still_ wanted to ask me. Can't the guy take a freaking hint? Goodness.

So before Edward can ask me another question, Mike just _had_ to walk up to me.

"**So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."**

**"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."**

**"Well…" He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response.**

**"I told her I had to think about it."**

**"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.**

**His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.**

**"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."**

**I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.**

**"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.**

**"Did you already ask someone?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?**

**"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."**

**"Why not?" Mike demanded.**

"First of all, I don't think that's any of your business," I was hoping to be at the Meadow with Edward and I didn't know what else to say but the way he demanded an answer pissed me off, which surprised me. I don't usually get mad so easily. "and second, you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer – it's rude."

I made sure my tone was firm. I didn't want to deal with this anymore.

**"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat.**

I turned back to Edward only to see him with the same confused and frustrated look he gets when he can't figure out what I'm thinking. Gosh, he was adorable.

I smiled at him, and even though he was still confused he smiled back at me. It made my heart skip a beat. And I blushed because, when he heard it, his smile got broader.

**"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard.**

**"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner.**

xXx

On my way to my truck after school, I groaned when I saw Eric standing by my there.

"**Hey, Eric," I called. **

"**Hey, Bella." **

"**What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door.**

I already knew what was coming and braced my self for his next words.

"**Uh, I was just wondering...if you would go to the spring dance with me?"**

"Umm.. I'm sorry, Eric. I'm planning on doing something else that day."

"**Oh," he said "Well maybe next time."**

"Sorry. I'm not really into dances." I replied tentatively. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Oh, okay." He said with a disappointed expression on his face as he turned to walk away.

"Hey.. Eric?" I asked before continuing when he turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow"

I then proceeded to hop in my truck and start it up, only to see Edward Cullen's car sitting in front of mine.

I groaned and muttered under my breath, "It's official. Edward Cullen is trying to drive me crazy."

I saw Edward give me a confused glance but before I could motion for him to move there was a knock on my window.

I groaned again and by the smirk on Edward's face I could tell he was amused.

I looked over to see Tyler knocking on my window.

**I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, them I gave up. "I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I was annoyed-obviously the holdup wasn't my fault.**

"**Oh, I know-I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned. This could not be happening. "Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.**

"I'm going to be busy that weekend, Tyler."** My voice sounded a little sharp. **

"**Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.**

Even though I was expecting it, it still angered me that he assumed.

"**Then why-" He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy." **

This guy is such a jerk.

"**Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my irritation. "I really am **busy.And next time you shouldn't assume.**" **

He ignored the last part of my statement.

"**That's cool. We still have prom."**

And before I could say anything he swiftly turned around and got back in his car.

I growled in irritation and turned back to the front only to see Edward Cullen laughing before he sped out of the parking lot.

xXx

When I got home that night I started thinking about how I was supposed to get Edward to ask me to his meadow the day of the dance.

Before I could figure anything out, the phone rang.

It was surprisingly Angela instead of Jessica, who I was expecting to call.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella" She sounded shy and uncertain.

"Oh. Hey, Angela. How are you?"

"Good. Um.. I was just wondering if you could help me with something?" There was a nervous undertone to her voice.

Sympathy hit me. Angela was no nice.

"Of course. What is it you needed help with?"

"Um.. well.. I kinda of like someone but I don't know if he likes me back and well I'm kinda taller than him.. so.. what do you think I should do?"

I was stumped. I've never had to deal with crushes and stuff like that before. Shoot I'm just dealing with it now.

And then a solution for both of our problems had me smiling.

"Well, why don't you ask him to the dance? It is girl's choice. And you're a wonderful person Angela. So if something as little as height difference makes him say no than he doesn't deserve you."

I could hear the relief in her voice when she answered, "Thanks so much, Bella. I'll see you at school tomorrow. Oh. And the best of luck with Edward Cullen." And she hung up.

Man, that girl was perceptive.

Now on to my problem..

How the hell was I suppose to ask _Edward freaking Cullen_ out?

xXx

The next day I was so nervous I was shaking.

I did see that Angela was holding hands with a boy I remember as Ben Cheney. I was happy for her.

But the hours leading up to Bio were nerve-wracking.

I didn't even look at him at lunch, which was unusual for me.

When I finally got to Bio I had tripped at least 3 times on my way to the desk. I was so embarrassed and nervous and the giggles from my classmates weren't helping.

We were just reading from the book all bell so I decided to be a 1st grader and send him a note.

At least if he rejected me it would be on paper and not out loud. I'd probably cry if people heard him reject me.

So I wrote a note. It said:

_Edward, _

_I was wondering if maybe we could hang out on the day of the dance?_

_We need to talk and... well.. there's something I need to tell you._

_-Bella_

I know. Lame, right?

He didn't answer until the end of the bell. And it wasn't on paper. The only relief I has was that he waited until everyone was gone.

"Bella?"

"Ye-e-es?" I was shaking again.

I couldn't be sure by I could have sworn I saw his hand reach out towards mine before he pulled it back.

"Um.. I don't know if I can go.." He sounded hesitant. He didn't want to hurt my feelings. Were the books wrong? Did he not love me as I loved him?

I started walking off as I blushed and mumbled, "O-okay. I understand."

"Wait, Bella. It's not that I don't want to go, it's just... It's dangerous for you Bella. I'm dangerous."

Relief so big it nearly knocked me over hit me. He was just being overprotective and doubting himself. I almost laughed at the relief I felt.

I turned around and looked at his frightened eyes and felt my heart skip a beat.

"Oh. Edward. Is that it? That's nothing to worry about. Just make sure you hunt the day before." I said with a smile.

When I saw his eyes practically fall out of his eyes, I giggled.

"It's okay Edward. I won't tell anyone. That's actually one of the things I needed to talk to you about."

He didn't say anything so blushing, I made a bold move and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Then I turned around a left a speechless Edward Cullen standing in the middle of the Biology room.

**Long chapter today! Yay! Hoped you guys liked it. I think I finally know where I'm going with this story so hopefully I'll be updating more often or at least a little quicker. **

**-Loren**

**P.S. Edward Cullen loves reviewers and their reviews.**


	4. Author's Note

**FOR THOSE WHO DON'T WANT TO READ THE WHOLE AN, PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING: The AN is to let you know that I will be starting the next chapter today && hopefully posting it today. If I do it will be replacing this AN; so watch out for that update! Also, if you want to know what is going on with my other story _Stranger Than Fiction_ then please read the full AN down below. That is all :)**

**Full AN: Hey guys :) Sorry, it's been awhile. But today I will be starting the next chapter to _Automatically_ and hopefully will have it posted by the end of the day. The last few weeks of summer have been a little busy for me and so will the next few weeks. The reason I haven't had time to write more is because I've had a _crazy_ amount of summer reading to do, & I still have a lot more. I also have a 4 day vacation starting next wednesday && then I'll have a full week before school starts up again. Hopefully, I'll finish summer reading before wednesday and then I can you that free week to write some more for Automatically. Also, I had received a review asking about Stranger Than Fiction and realized that, while I had wrote something on my profile about the progress of the story, I hadn't written an AN about it. So I'm sure the majority of you don't know my plans concerning Stranger Than Fiction yet. If you haven't read what's on my profile, then please read the following below:**

"**I've decided to put this on hiatus because (due to inspiration from LilyandJamesforever02) I have decided to do one of those 'Cullens read the books before Bella come to Forks' stories but with a twist. Instead Bella will be reading it (like at the beginning of the story) but you will see the books' words and her commentary along with someone else's. So once I get those done, I will be editing and fixing all the original chapters and then writing and posting new chapters to this story. Although I have started writing the first part of the series, I'm sorry to say it'll probably be a while before I start posting and really focusing on this set of stories. I really want to get Automatically done first. When I do have timeline concerning when Automatically should be finished and this set started I will post another AN."**

**So, hopefully that should answer any questions you have about my stories. If not, feel free to PM me. Once again, I will be starting the next chapter of Automatically today so it should be posted either later tonight or maybe tomorrow. Don't forget to look out for that update!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read,**

**Loren :)**


End file.
